


Just like before

by Mikayuu_4ever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien gives her his umbrella, F/M, They're aren't together yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikayuu_4ever/pseuds/Mikayuu_4ever
Summary: Adrien gives Marinette his umbrella just like he did the first time when it rained.





	Just like before

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was currently stuck underneath the arch way that led into her school since it was raining..it looked like she would have to wait until the rain stopped to walk home especially since she didn't want to get soaked while running through the rain and get the risk of getting sick. 

She was so busy watching the rain and absorbed by her thoughts that she didn't notice her crush Adrien Agreste walking out of the school with his own umbrella until he called out to her. 

"Hey Marinette! Waiting for the rain to stop?" He gave her a warm smile that made her heart flutter in her chest. 

She stammered out a reply "Um..Y-yea!" She could feel her face flush, she could defeat hawkmoth with no problem along with Cat Noir but when she was around Adrien she became a stammering mess! So embarrassing! 

She watched him walk down the steps to walk to the car that was waiting for him but then turn and handed her his umbrella with another warm smile that made Marinette's stomach do flips as she remembered the first time Adrien gave her his umbrella : that was the moment she began to fall for him. 

She took the umbrella and thanked him without stammering. "Thank you." 

His green eyes shined along with his smile was enough to make her weak in the knees. "No problem. See you tomorrow." 

He walked down the steps towards the car as Marinette waved and stammered out a goodbye "S-see you t-tomorrow!" 

After the car drove away with him inside she walked down the steps with the umbrella giving her shelter from the rain and began to make her way home before her parents got worried.

**Author's Note:**

> {I hope you guys liked reading it! I'm new to the fandom and I binge watched the show on Netflix and I'm waiting for season two lol. Do you guys want this to be a fanfic? Let me know in the comments! ^.^}


End file.
